Chest of Hearts
by missherlocked
Summary: Tsuna might not win Japan Idol, but he brought a chest full of hearts home.  American Idol spin-off.  Mentions of All27.  Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, American Idol, Japan Idol, or Simon Cowell. I'm sorry if I offend any Cowell's fans—I love his loose tongue, actually. I never really watched American Idol except for watching Cowell, so pardon me for any mistakes. I don't know any Japan songs, so the songs would be English songs. Lame, I know.**

**Warning: Unbeta-ed. Someone help me please. Slash. **

q**q**q

Tsuna almost won. Almost being the keyword here. Well, he could win, but Xanxus definitely had the macho charm, what with his husky voice and its bass quality. His scars made him looked dangerous (and he was, Tsuna had a lot first-hand experience here), but girls practically threw themselves at him because female population apparently thought assholes were awesome. And attractive.

It had been a long, long way to be this far. Tsuna, who started off as nothing, realized that Japan Idol was not a cheat to make instant celebrities. Japan Idol was like a paperback edition to new book of his life, this time starring more characters on it: his fans, they came first, of course; then Reborn, with his vicious character and his uncanny ability to make Tsuna believed he didn't deserve to stand in the shiny stage, let alone breathe; and there was Haru, the nicest judge of all who trusted Tsuna to make it big; other contestants: Xanxus, with his scathing remarks and family issues; Hibari, a man with violent past who thought he ruled the world (and he probably would, if he'd spent his time on it rather than sleeping), and Chrome-

The list went on, and Tsuna couldn't be happier. The first chapter of his life only had himself, his ever-so-patient mother, his nonexistent father, and his bullies.

It all began as a joke-or an attempt to humiliate Tsuna, courtesy of his bullies—and Tsuna signed up, standing in the long, long, _long_ line with the mocking eyes of his bullies watching his every move, laughing once in a while. The first audition was only with the show's producers and crews, and Tsuna was thankful because that meant his face, sporting blue bruise on his cheek, wouldn't appear in a national channel. But Tsuna passed, he didn't know how or why, and with usual self-worth opinion Tsuna thought he probably would serve as a good entertainment for the audience at home as well as the judges. His bullies seemed to think along the same lines and forced Tsuna to go to the second audition, with blue rooms and cameras and Reborn who exceeded Simon Cowell in every aspect, especially his bastard-ness.

Tsuna tripped over thin air when he first entered, successfully ignoring blatant fake snores from Reborn. The cameras seemed to zoom onto his face and Tsuna rubbed his cheek, trying to recall whether the bruise had faded or not, but he was light-headed and his memories were fuzzy. Tsuna stuttered his name quickly and didn't waste another second to sing.

And Tsuna sang.

Reborn said "recyclable rubbish" and Haru had gently asked him to repeat his name. She asked whether he wanted the ticket or not and Tsuna nodded, not believing himself to speak, and Tsuna wanted to prove them all—his bullies, his parents, Reborn—that he could do it.

When he came out from the room, his bullies were jumping excitedly and laughing out loud. Tsuna waved the sparkling, golden ticket on his hand and the laughter ceased.

"Holy shit. You can _sing_."

The interactions were recorded, Tsuna knew, but he depended on his luck (or lack thereof) that his particular audition wasn't worth a minute of Japan Idol's episode, so he turned his back on his bullies-who adapted the character of supposedly caring high school friends-and ran away.

Tsuna didn't know that he could sing. He was curious and he recorded his voice on his laptop, but it came out _bad_ and _loud_ and _obnoxious_. He squeaked, for God's sake, not sang. Later Spanner said Tsuna messed up the setting and added some kind of sound effect to the program.

Anyhow, Tsuna found himself standing with nine others on the blue sparkling stage. Billie Jean was his first song and he didn't do well. Reborn snapped "I'd rather be deaf than listening to you babbling". Tsuna wasn't bad, really, he just tried too hard to imitate Michael Jackson while he wasn't him and doing high-pitch scream every other sentence didn't match him at all. Tsuna ended up in the lowest two and he thought it was okay, because standing there had been a big, big achievement for Tsuna, so he sent his biggest smile to a camera blinking red.

When the extreme emcee, Ryohei, stated he was safe, he was so dumbstruck that his jaw fell comically, and Reborn sneered. The fedora-hat lover decided to remind him again at that point that he'd rather be deaf and Tsuna sobered immediately, promising himself that he would do better.

The music director wanted him to sing acoustic Dance, Dance from Fall Out Boy on the Top 9 night. The piece was beautiful, and Tsuna worked very hard to attain the right melody and timbre and tempo. This was his style, Tsuna mused, while receiving standing ovation from Haru and grinning widely that his gum felt dry (a magazine commented off-handedly that it was a billion-dollar smile, quite literally). Hibari was in the lowest two that night, having the judges complained about his lack of emotion when singing two nights consequently. The sadist just seemed to be amused in the whole deal, his lips curled up a little bit for the first time on screen, and Reborn pointed out then that if he wasn't wiped out that day, it was because he got the right physics for underwear model. I-pin left the show that night.

Two girls were gone in a row, resulted the public relation manager restless. If another girl departed, Japan Idol season 10 could be gauged as sexist and of course he didn't want that. So far, season 10 had the most messed up, complex, but hot contestants ever. They _sold_, and being labeled sexist just wouldn't do. Tsuna had the feeling he would be eliminated in Top 8 just because he was a boy, even though the producer had said repeatedly that Japan Idol was an honest reality show. He got really nervous, his voice was shaking in the wrong syllable and he was off-pitch. It wasn't noticeable but Reborn, _always_ Reborn, was an exception, and the judge had said "You're crap" three times. Hibari was with Tsuna in the lowest two and Tsuna knew it was the end, and this time he felt so sad and defeated. Tsuna didn't smile at all and Hibari was as blank as ever, even though his elbow brushed Tsuna's sides ever so slightly as if to comfort him. The gesture was innocent enough until Ryohei announced Tsuna was out—Hibari, the ice king, widened his eyes and Tsuna felt he should run, run away fast and quick and never look back because Hibari appeared to be ready to kill someone—and Hibari hugged Tsuna.

Some girls, oblivious to the distressing atmosphere in the concert hall, screamed happily. A spoiler: this was the seed to a bigger scheme, like fan service photo-shoots and NC-17 doujinshis, but unfortunately this sneak-peek stopped here.

Anyway, Tsuna absently hugged Hibari back, sobbing but he already realized from the start he didn't stand a chance to the Adonis copy. Much to everyone's surprise, Reborn asked for the option 'Judges' Save'. "Dame-Tsuna is recyclable," he expressed, and Tsuna wondered how Reborn knew about his nickname in middle school. "And I saw a little progress from Hibari. Continue to show your emotion like this."

Tsuna was saved. Maybe eighty percent of this salvation was because Hibari decided to respond and act more like human, but Tsuna didn't want to waste this chance and he swore he would work on his confidence.

Being a student, Tsuna had to go to school, even though not as frequent as other kids. Fellow students now acknowledged him and mean teachers were not as mean anymore, and he found his life much easier. Mukuro, Hibari, and Chrome were to visit Tsuna at his high school as strategy to win even more public affection. Lussuria, the PR manager proposed only Hibari went for unknown reason (_coughfanservicecough_), but other contestants complained that Mukuro and Hibari never got along well and didn't hesitate to throw a punch at each other except in front of cameras and unexpectedly, one scrawny Sawada Tsunayoshi, so this should serve well as bonding time. However, the prospect of Mukuro and Hibari alone just with cameramen were not appealing, so Chrome was added to the mix.

The school had been contacted and they said all-to-eagerly an affirmative, for a little bit fame to the name of Namimori Public High School wouldn't hurt. Thus the Japan Idol group moved along with Hibari acted Mukuro didn't exist and vice versa. Mukuro tip-toed and all James Bond when they reached the school since this was a surprise for Tsuna—that kid had been working too hard lately. Others chortled at his behavior but stopped when Mukuro stood rigid in a turn.

The camera crews did a wonderful job after that, finding Tsuna who was cornered by some taller students, fading in into Chrome's face when she screamed, Mukuro's which described horror, and Hibari spitting "_I'll bite you to death_" and running to the bullies and beat them up. In the midst of this, Mukuro had dragged Tsuna from the scene and another camera followed them, taking details of Tsuna's appearance. He looked fine, but his breathing was hard and there were some brown shoes prints on his uniform.

"Tell me what happened," Mukuro commanded.

Tsuna shook his head. "Nothing."

Chrome pulled Tsuna's uniform carefully and started hitting it to get rid of the footprints. One slap made contact with Tsuna's body and he winced. Mukuro saw this and dragged Tsuna (again) to the infirmary after questioning him where it was. The nurse wasn't there, so Mukuro cursed—but his eyes by all odds twinkled—and peeled Tsuna's uniform himself. Chrome let out a gasp upon seeing the bruises, old and new, and Mukuro coughed several times before croaking questions.

"Since when?"

"It's none of your business," Tsuna said, angry for the first time. He didn't want their pity.

Chrome said nothing but proceeded to tend Tsuna's wounds. Mukuro's eyes trailed after Chrome's hand whenever she poked Tsuna's broken skin with cotton bud, and he found himself extremely thirsty. He coughed again, and Tsuna looked worried at that.

"Do you have a cold? Go to the apartment and take a rest, this isn't good for your voice, Mukuro. I have a—"

Mukuro cut him, feeling ridiculous. "I'm okay," he said. Mukuro tried to find words to explain that he wanted to help Tsuna, that bullying was never alright and Tsuna's confession would probably help bullying cases more than making it worse. Tsuna would make people realize that bullying could happen anywhere and to everyone, and teachers should pay more attention not only to students' report card. It was frustrating that Tsuna decided to keep his mouth shut afterwards, and Chrome nudged Mukuro who still stubbornly nagged Tsuna. Later then she whispered that Tsuna wasn't ready and that time would probably come, and right now wasn't because maybe for Tsuna all of this happened too fast. Mukuro snapped that the time might better be soon.

This episode was controversial (to the extreme, Ryohei said) and board member meeting was held to decide whether it would be aired or not. Tsuna himself was against it, and Hibari, for one, showed his tremendous liking to inflict pain in others. At that time, two cameras were left to shoot Hibari punishing three bullies to bloody pulp, and those two cameramen was afraid to stop him because 1) this was hot news, hot news were everything 2) Hibari could take care of three people by himself, and their distinct feeling said he could take care of another two grown-up men as easily 3) the cameramen pissed Hibari once and they didn't want to give him reason. It was shocking how leisure Tsuna was to distract Hibari, he just said stop, and Hibari paused, satisfied that there was no visible injuries in Tsuna. Before Hibari continued his previous activities, however, Tsuna said there was this yellow bird in the disciplinary committee room and he would like to show it to Hibari. Hibari duffed Tsuna's head first before following him, and after a heated debate among crews whether to go after them or not, they came back with a yellow, fluffy bird on Hibari's shoulder.

There were pros and cons in airing the let's-visit-Tsuna episode. First, Hibari's gore scene, second, laws and lawyers would complicate the whole thing because Child Abuse and No Bullying organization would unquestionably be vocal if Tsuna's case wasn't brought to court. Japan Idol team had done some quick research and found out that Tsuna's bullying had carried on forever, and surely those organizations would also know this in no time, much to the board member's chagrin. On the other hand, this was a scandal in a good way. Tsuna would attract pity and gain more public attentions and Mukuro plus Chrome kind-hearted acts to Tsuna would especially flame teenagers' interest. This was purely intricate but with the best handling the board members believe it would profit everyone, especially Tsuna.

The decision was postponed. However, as it was a secret, naturally the public knew. Letters from fans and human rights organizations piled up for Tsuna, calls and e-mails flooded Japan Idol and Tsuna gave up. He told his history in Top 7 night and the clip was aired with Hibari's scene edited. Reborn remarked that maybe Tsuna better off as a sappy story teller rather than a singer, and the three of them—Tsuna, Mukuro, Hibari—was cheating and there was no way they would be eliminated that night. Chrome and Lambo were ruled out that night, proving Reborn wrong for once.

Magazines paid more attention to Tsuna after that. Dino, an actor with Italian blood, said that Tsuna was really cute and he wouldn't mind acting with him. First real-life based doujinshi was circulated, titled "Uke and His Harem", and yaoi fan base dedicated for them was making big issues now that three girls were out. Tsuna's next song—For Your Entertainment—added fuel to the fire.

On a recorded dress rehearsal, Tsuna wore tight leather pants and leather jacket above black tee. A closet-pervert female producer kept taking pictures how Hibari couldn't take his eyes off of him and Mukuro glued to Tsuna whenever he had the chance. Much to her displeasure (and others) Tsuna changed his pants to jeans because the leather was uncomfortable and making him perspire like hell, but the producer thought it was sexy. So did Mukuro and Hibari. And maybe Xanxus, who suspiciously always stood behind Tsuna.

Girls screamed when Tsuna came out. After the last claps died out, he realized his heart beating normally and his palm wasn't sweaty. Reborn didn't choose to comment and Haru did a happy dance for him. Pictures of Tsuna in leather pants spread in Twitter, complimentary of the fellow perverted friend of the female producer who stole her cellphone and upload it in the social network. Tsuna cried that night when Mukuro had to go home—his popularity was smeared by a gossip that the pineapple-lover had a criminal record. "It wasn't true," Mukuro defended himself in a gossip channel. "The only crime I ever committed was molesting Tsuna." The program host laughed out loud, thinking it was staggeringly funny and input that she would love to molest Tsuna herself. Tsuna thought it wasn't funny and Mukuro sounded disturbingly serious.

People left one by one and it was the final night. Reborn noted unashamedly that Tsuna could go this far because of his trademark sex hair, which was introduced on Top 6 night when Tsuna had sung For Your Entertainment. Offended, Tsuna replied this was his real hair and it all happened accidentally because the second hair dresser forgot to tie his hair back and the first hair dresser thought it was already gelled.

"You were bragging, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn responded to that, as quoted in Go! Girl magazine.

"I was not," Tsuna said, finally learning to stand for himself after countless nights being verbally harassed by Reborn.

Tsuna's intuition said he wouldn't win and he had prepared himself not to whine the unfairness of the world when Ryohei announced the result, but he couldn't help the disappointment stabbing on his chest hearing Xanxus' name cheered upon. Unable to talk, Tsuna just grinned and hugged Xanxus very briefly—they were never close. Xanxus deserved this, Tsuna mulled. His life was harder than Tsuna's—Xanxus got no family, being a bastard child and growing up abandoned. At least Tsuna had her mother.

Astonishingly, Xanxus took a step toward Tsuna after the awkward one-arm manhandling and this time initiated the hug. His big hand hovered hazardously close to Tsuna's ass, but Tsuna never thought of it, drowned in euphoria that Xanxus now wanted to befriend him back.

Certain kind of fan girls snapped lots of photos that night.

**q**q**q**

Rolling Stone requested an interview. Tsuna and his manager met them in an Italian restaurant. Halfway through, Reborn showed up alone and Rolling Stone people didn't waste a breath to ask the infamous criticizer to join in the table. The black-suit cladded judge didn't answer first, unfathomable eyes landing on Tsuna. Despite everything, Tsuna was still scared shitless with that pair of iris, and Reborn must have noticed that particular signs before nodding. Sometimes Tsuna wondered about Reborn's ability to disturb his life.

"So, Tsuna-san," Fuuta, the interviewer, began. "do you root for the other team?"

Reborn elegantly put his _Saxum_ red wine in the table and waiting Tsuna to answer with intensity that puzzled Tsuna.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna frowned, clueless.

Kyoko, other interviewer, cleared her throat. "Are you homosexual?"

"I don't think so," Tsuna said with a sincere certainty. Reborn raised an eyebrow. "I never think about it."

"Oh," Kyoko said, looked a little bit upset. Fuuta took the lead. "Then, are you seeing someone? Love of your life?"

Love. Whenever Tsuna thought about that word before, only his mother appeared on his mind. Along with his PlayStation and laptop. Now he could see himself singing. Tsuna grinned like a fool.

"I think we just hit a spot," Fuuta jollied while Kyoko squinted her eyes at Reborn, searching for some sort of signs but Reborn was just as calm and scary as ever.

"Oh, no, no," Tsuna waved his hand. "I'm thinking of singing, actually."

Reborn looked curiously smug.

That was the end of the interview, and Kyoko asked Tsuna what was his type of girlfriend, off the record. Tsuna just blushed, brown eyes avoiding Kyoko's. Reborn accidentally (or not) kicked his shin and Tsuna's yelp distracted everyone. The Rolling Stone reporters left quickly after receiving the end of Reborn's glare, and soon, his manager scrambled out of the restaurant, saying he had to change his baby's diapers. Colonello insisted Tsuna to have lunch with Reborn and he scrammed before Tsuna could remind him that his manager didn't have a baby, as far as he knew.

The lunch was awkward and tense.

"So… not interested in anyone?" Reborn asked. He was surprisingly civil so far.

"No," Tsuna confirmed. Kyoko was pretty, but relationship was the farthest thing on his brain.

Suddenly, Reborn reached out to him with a napkin and dabbed the corner of Tsuna's lips. Tsuna froze.

"You got some sauce there. Don't eat like a baby," Reborn scolded. Tsuna breathed again—he liked this snappy Reborn much better.

"And you're not gay."

"What's wrong with you people?" Tsuna bristled. This topic was not one he would comfortably discuss with meaner copy of Satan.

Reborn shrugged. "I am excited for their reaction to the next edition of Rolling Stone," he said out of blue.

"Whose reaction?" Tsuna asked, twirling his spaghetti, still sulking over the last question.

Reborn's eyebrows disappeared under his hat. "You mean you don't know?"

"Is this something that I should know?" Tsuna dodged. He had no idea, but he got the feeling it was for the better if Reborn thought he knew—whatever that was.

The judge laughed (evilly, Tsuna later thought when he reminisced this conversation) and wiped absent tears from his eyes.

"Listen carefully, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said. "You have a chest of hearts with you right now. Not a jar."

"Not a jar," Tsuna repeated, not understanding its significance.

"A jar is too breakable—they are too strong for a mere jar. You can blissfully remain unaware for now, thanks to this fact alone, but once you break this chest…"

Reborn's cellphone rang. The man glanced at the screen, cursed, and stood up to leave.

"Wait, I still don't understand," Tsuna whined, grabbing Reborn's cuff to prevent him from leaving. Reborn's eyes flickered at his hand and Tsuna retreated promptly.

"Go thank God that you have a chest, not a jar," Reborn sighed. He ran his fingers in Tsuna's locks so softly and carefully that Tsuna didn't feel it. Or maybe he was just too confused over this conversation and Reborn's act. "Ciaossu," Reborn whispered, and abruptly yanked Tsuna's hair.

Tsuna shrieked. Reborn was gone in the next second, and Tsuna was grateful. What was that? His cheeks were warm and Tsuna refused to acknowledge that he was blushing. If Reborn behaved un-Rebornly like this constantly, that mustn't be good for his health.

It was comforting that Reborn left him with the bill. "Jerk," Tsuna murmured, happy to find reason to insult the judge. He waved his hand to ask for the bill and froze for the umpteenth time in a day hearing the waiter said it was already covered. By Reborn.

In the end of that month, Tsuna started seeing his fans waving R27 banner amongst other numbered flags.

q**q**q

AN/ **Oh I hate the ending. I don't know how to end it. Please let me know what you think, fellas. And stalk me on twitter, fithablink . And I love snow days! **


End file.
